New Girl
by Dragon Slayer 's Girl
Summary: ON HIATUS The Varia find a girl beaten up in an alley. They decide to let her stay with them for the time being. But what happens when Bel takes a liking to her? And what happens when they find out that this girl isn't as she seems? TYL!Bel x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Italy**

Natsuki sat down on the sidewalk outside of a convenience store. Her long legs, littered here and there with a few bruises, ached from walking around all day. "Herbivore", a cold and unfamiliar voice suddenly rang out from somewhere near the girl.

The people who were crowding around all ran away in fear. She looked up at the raven-haired man curiously, and her gaze was met by a lazy glare. She noticed that while he was really good looking and quite tall, his stoic (yet somehow angry) face reflected his cruelness. "Don't you see that sign?", the man snapped at her, gesturing to a sign that hung above the window of the store. It said 'No Loitering' in bold letters. The girl, oblivious to who this man was and how dangerous he was, smiled sweetly. "Yes, I see the sign." She scrambled to her feet nervously. "It's just that I really needed to sit down and-",her sentence was cut short when a hard metal thing came out of nowhere and smacked her in the face. The force from the impact caused her head to fly back and she almost lost her balance.

She opened her eyes, which she had unknowingly squeezed shut when she was hit, and saw the man standing there, holding a pair of tonfas. Realization hit her almost as hard as the tonfa had. She remembered her father's voice earlier that day. _"Watch out for Hibari Kyoya. He beats weak people like you up. Not that I care if you get beat up or not."_

Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes as she rubbed her face, trying to ease the pain. Luckily, she had a fairly high pain-tolerance.

When her hand touched her nose, she yelped like a startled child. With a wary sigh, she deemed it as broken.

"What was that for?!", she yelled weakly. Hibari stared at her for a moment with cold eyes. "You disobeyed the rules of Namimori", he spat. "I must punish you." She searched his face for any indication that he was joking, but his cobalt grey eyes held no humor or amusement in them. _'Loitering isn't a big deal anyway. All I did was sit down! I was tired! And I still am!'_, she groaned inwardly.

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori."

"With all due respect, sir , all I did was sit-" A tonfa-equipped hand came swinging towards her and she ducked. The metal rod hit the wall of the store, denting a few of the bricks like they were nothing but cheap plastic.

Does he really have nothing better to do?

Natsuki ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. This man clearly didn't want to talk.

In an attempt to lose Hibari, she turned left and ducked into an alley. Unfortunately, the alley was a dead end. She stared in disbelief. Of course, she didn't know her way around, so it was likely that something like that would happen. Now though, the skylark had caught up to her. He stood behind her, watching her with disgust as she pouted at the wall that blocked her path and muttered about how she hates her life or something like that.

Before she could even turn around, the man delivered a harsh blow to the back of her head. She fell face-first onto the hard ground. The sickening sound of her face colliding with the dirty pavement echoed around her ears as her vision faded into blackness.

**Why is Hibari in Italy? Well, he was on a mission that happened to be in Italy, okay?!**

**Woo~ New story time. Do you like it? :3 Keep in mind that this is only an introduction. That's why it's so short. Also, I doubt I will put Hibari in any other chapters. Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this?! I actually met my goal of updating in a week?! *gasp* Well, there's a first time for everything. **

**I own nothing but the plot and my OC. A bit of cussing but not much. Maybe two or three words.**

Natsuki felt herself being rolled onto her back by a pair of soft hands. Her eyes flew open and she saw a man with weird hair crouched down beside her. The left side of his head had mint green hair while the right side had yellowish hair that was cut close to the scalp. In the middle, there was a red mohawk. She could tell that he had a peculiar fashion sense. She tilted her head in curiosity, only to feel an overwhelming amount of pain erupt from her nose. "I-I-ITAIIIIIII!", she shrieked as she shakily jumped to her feet.

She expected to see the crazy Tonfa Man, but instead a group of peculiar-looking men stood in front of her. _'I must have blacked out for a moment.' _She cursed herself for acting like a weakling. She could feel blood trickle out of her nose as she stared at the people. Before she had passed out, her and Hibari had been the only ones in the alley. So where did these men come from?

The one that she had seen first, with the different colored hair, started squealing like a girl. "Kyaaaa~! You're so cute~ Here, let me heal you, sweetie~" He took a step forward and Natsuki instinctively took a step back. After all, she didn't know these people. They could be murderers or assassins. Natsuki had no clue of how correct she was on that matter.

"Voooiiiii! Don't be rude! He's trying to help you, spoiled brat!", a man with long silver hair spat in annoyance. The girl glanced at him briefly, wishing that he would quiet down. She didn't want to lose her sense of hearing when she was just a teenager.

Since her intuition as well as her gut feeling was telling her that these men wouldn't hurt her, she nodded in compliance. The man with multicolored hair smiled and the ring on his finger suddenly caught on fire. _'Ah, so he has the sun flame.", _Natsuki deduced. She kept still when the man moved his hand to ghost over her face with a sad coo of, "Oh no, your nose is broken~" She could feel the warm flames from the ring caress her nose as a breeze slightly blew her long black hair around.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Lussuria~ You can call me Luss-nee!" Within a few minutes, her nose was completely healed along with the deep cuts and bruises that had covered her abused face. True to his nickname of Namimori's most fearsome disciplinary leader, Hibari did quite a number on her.

Lussuria moved his hand away from her now unblemished face and gestured towards the rest of his group. "This is Belphegor, Fran, Squalo, Levi and Xanxus", he introduced, pointing at them respectively. Natsuki glanced over each one of them and she couldn't help but state at Levi. To her, he seemed to be the only unattractive male in the group. Not that she had been checking the other guys out or anything...

Levi noticed her staring. "What are you looking at?! Only boss is allowed to look at me!", he barked angrily like the lapdog he was.

Xanxus scoffed. "I don't want to look at you. You're fucking ugly."

Levi stood there with a shocked and hurt expression. Natsuki's eyes widened at the group leader's rudeness. Being the sweet and caring person that she supposedly is, she didn't understand why people would act that way towards one another. Then again, that's how her father treated her...

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she gave them the sweetest smile she could muster at the moment. "Hello everybody. It's nice to meet you all.", she bowed her head in respect. "My name is Natsuki Sato and I appreciate your kindness."

Xanxus snickered. "Kindness? Do you even know who we are?"

She stood up straight and shook her head politely. At that time, Lussuria chirped, "We're the Varia~!" And they all got into a cool stance with Xanxus in front, Squalo to his left and Levi to Squalo's left. Bel was standing to Xanxus's right while Fran was standing to Bel's right. Their Varia coats and hair blew in the wind. Overall, they looked pretty bad ass.

"Ushishishi~ You don't get out much, do you?", Bel said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Bel-sempai is right. First you made Hibari mad and now you're saying you don't know who we are.", Fran said with a monotone voice and emotionless expression.

Honestly, the name 'The Varia' seemed vaguely familiar to Natsuki. Some feeling inside of her made her think that she'd heard that name somewhere before.

"Oh, Natsu-chan~ Do you live around here~?", Lussuria asked in curiosity. She briefly wondered why he didn't use her full name before the question registered in her mind.

"No, I don't...". Her voice sounded uneasy. She wasn't very comfortable with talking about her personal life. "Well then, where _do _you live, sweetheart?"

"Uh... I don't live anywhere actually...", she timidly responded.

The males stared at her with unreadable expressions. "What do you mean, dear? Surely you must live somewhere...", Luss trailed off, clearly concerned about her well-being even though they barely met. Natsuki scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, my dad kicked me out because he hates me... I've been looking all day for a new place to stay."

Lussuria's eyes sparked and he gave Xanxus a pleading look. "Please, boss, can we keep her?!" _'What is that supposed to mean?', _she wondered, slightly annoyed at being regarded like a stray dog.

The first thought that popped into Xanxus's mind when Luss asked that stupid question was_,'Hell no. Now stop fucking around with that girl and let's get back to Italy so you can make me some steak.' _However, just when he was about to say that out loud, he made the mistake of glancing at Natsuki. Her long black hair swayed gently in the wind and her cheeks were pink, as if she was embarrassed. Her large baby blue eyes were looking away from the group, as if she couldn't bring herself to look at any of them. Or maybe she was just lost in thought. Either way, her eyes were most certainly her best feature. At first glance, they seemed to hold an unusual amount of kindness and happiness, but Xanxus could see a hidden malice within them. If he stared hard enough, he could also detect the pain and suffering that was reflected in them.

Xanxus tilted his head slightly, wondering where the sadness had come from and why she tried so hard to hide it. Not that he really cared.

And then he remembered what she had said. _'My dad kicked me out because he hates me' _He wondered if that meant that she hates her father as much as Xanxus hated his own father. Suddenly, Xanxus was very interested in this girl.

"So, your dad is an asshole?", he inquired with no emotion in his voice. Natsuki wondered if these people were incapable of showing emotions or something.

She turned her attention to Xanxus and smiled sweetly, but he could tell that she had forced that smile onto her face. "W-Well...", She sighted in despair before continuing. "Yes, he is."

"Hm...", Xanxus found himself wanting to know all of Natsuki's darkest secrets.

Meanwhile, the others were bickering like they always did. "Voooiiii! There's no way that brat can stay with us!"

"Come on, Squ-Squ~ Don't be like that~ Kya~She's so cute~!"

"Ushishishi~ I don't see any harm in it."

"Sempaiiiiiii. Why would you want some stranger girl to live with us?"

"Shut up, stupid Froggy. The prince's motives are none of your business."

Xanxus ignored them all and started intensely at Natsuki. She looked down, unable to meet his sharp gaze. "...Can you make steak?" She looked up because of the unexpected question, to see that his gaze had softened a bit.

She nodded in confirmation. Xanxus turned to face the other males. "Shut up, trash. She's going to stay with us so stop bitching about it."

Squalo grumbled to himself but otherwise stated quiet along with everyone else as Natsuki had an imaginary question mark floating above her head. She didn't recall ever asking to stay with them.

Xanxus looked over at the confused teenage girl again, smirking to himself. _'Looks like I've found myself a new prey. This should be interesting.'_

And so, it was decided that she would stay with the Varia for the time being, weather she wanted to or not.

**This is not beta-ed so if you find any mistake, please tell me. Anyways, thanks for reading~**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but this is not an update. I just wanted to say that this fanfiction is currently being rewritten. Hopefully I'll have the new and improved version of the prologue up some time soon so bare with me. Just to let you know, I'll probably take this story down and then rewrite it under the same title, New Girl. Thank you.**


End file.
